To Remove, To Rip Off
by AkatsukiDaybreak
Summary: Willow uses a different method to bring Buffy back, but this time she really does come back wrong. Buffy/Bleach crossover. Warning: Dark, Character Death


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

--

"I'm sorry, Will," apologizes Xander, "I got outbid on the urn."

"It's all right Xander, I have a backup plan," Willow responds, "Anya, you have contacts in the interdimensional black market, right?"

"Yes, but interdimensional black market goods tend to be, well, evil," says Anya.

Willow, seemingly ignoring her, gets up and shows Xander and Anya the book she and Tara had found.

"I need one of these," she indicates a drawing of an odd mask, "It's the mask of something called a hollow. They're spirits from a dimension called Hueco Mundo, which is like grammatically incorrect Spanish for Hollow World."

"I've heard of hollows, they're nasty soul eating things and I personally don't want to raise Buffy from the dead just for her to eat my soul," says Anya.

"Anya, we need that mask to bring Buffy back. We don't know how long she's been in whatever hall dimension she's ended up in. We have to save her!" Willow insists.

"Please, Anya honey," Xander begs, making a pouty face.

"All right, but don't blame me when we all get our souls eaten."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," promises Willow.

--

Xander, Anya, Tara, and Willow sit around Buffy's grave. Each is positioned toward one of the cardinal directions: Willow to the north, Anya to the East, Xander to the south, and Tara to the west. Each is holding a white candle. A mask sits in the middle of the grave with a black candle placed on the ground above it. The mask appears to be made of bones and looks eerily like the game face of a vampire.

"Nuestra amiga," begins Willow, "te llamamos en el mundo de los muertos."

She isn't fluent in Spanish, but she knows enough that she can get the pronunciation of the incantation correct.

"Mictecacihuatl, la devuelva. Nuestros corazones están enfermos. Necesitamos nuestra amiga."

The mask begins to glow and the flames on the white candles turn black, while the flame on the black candle turns white.

"Yo soy la puerta. Me use."

Willow begins coughing and seems like she's choking. The others look concerned, but she warned them that something like this might happen and they should not interfere. Finally something flies out of her mouth. It's a monarch butterfly. The butterfly flutters for a few seconds and lands on the mask.

"Ella ha llegado! Te levanta, te levanta!"

The butterfly melts and dissolves into the mask. A gust of wind blows out the wind candles and the flame on the black candle changes from white to black. Willow falls over and begins panting. The mask begins to rise as if something is pushing on it. Underneath it is a head and following it come shoulders, arms, a torso, legs, and feet. The forms floats a few inches above the ground, seemingly taking in its surroundings. She's wearing a white robe that opens a little at the chest, revealing a hole between her breasts. She pulls off the mask and it explodes, reforming around her head as a circlet of bone. A katana suddenly appears in her head.

They are happy to see Buffy's face, but shocked by the changes. Her skin and hair seem unnaturally pale. Her eyes are black with white irises.

"Buffy?" ventures Xander.

She turns her attention to him and smiles, but it's a smile that only makes him feel worse.

"Xander, hey there," she responds with a voice full of mock sweetness.

"How are you Buff?"

"Hmm…hungry."

She releases some spiritual pressure and he collapses. The sheer force pushes his soul out of his body and she's only to happy to draw it into her mouth and swallow it.

Willow and Tara being witches and Anya being an ex-demon aren't phased as badly, but find it hard to move out of shock. Anya is the first to snap out of it, trying to run to Xander's side. Buffy sees this and stabs her before she can. Willow and Tara attempt a spell, but Buffy releases more spiritual pressure, making it difficult for them to breathe, let alone speak. She fires a small cero blast at Tara, decapitating her and leaving just Willow. She walks over to the red headed witch and lifts her up by her throat.

"Thanks for the resurrection Will," she says to the struggling witch, "As a thanks, I'll share a little secret with you…"

She leans forward and whispers in Willow's ear:

"You dragged me out of Heaven."

Willow's eyes widen.

"I'm sor…" she attempts an apology, but Buffy cuts her off by strangling her harder.

"Whatever," Buffy responds as she finally crushes Willow's throat and tosses her aside.

"Impressive, little girl."

Buffy turns around to see…herself, but as she looked when she was alive.

"I know you, " says Buffy, "You're the First Evil."

"That's right," the First replies, "I've come here to make a proposition. You work for me, be my agent on the Hellmouth, and I'll give you all the power and human souls you could ever want."

"Sounds interesting, but why me? Why not any of the other evils here?"

"You're special. Hollows and arrancar, such as yourself, are from a dimension outside of my sphere of influence. I can use any vampire or demon I want, but an arrancar like you is a novel thing in this world. What's more, you're different than an ordinary arrancar. They and the hollows are creatures of fear, pain, and loneliness. That is their flaw, their weakness. You are different, you lack that flaw and the magic of this world combined with you slayer abilities gave you powers normal arrancar could only dream of. The most interesting thing is why you lack their flaw. Do you know why it is?"

"I thought you said it was the magic."

"No that gave you power. The Things that took away the fear and pain was love."

Buffy begins snickering, which gradually escalates into a full blown fit of mad laughter that lasts for several minutes.

"You're kidding, right?" she says after finally calming down.

"No, their love for you," the First indicates the four corpses around them, "in the most delicious irony I've ever seen, created one of the most magnificent evils of all time."

This throws her into another fit of maniacal laughter.

"All right," Buffy says, "enough chit chat. Where's this power you promised me?"

The First smiles, "Prepare yourself."

It shifts to its true form and then blurs into her. Immediately she feels like she's drowning in an ocean for pure power. It's the greatest sensation she's ever felt. The First tries to give her just a taste, but she wants more, she wants all of it. She begins to draw it into herself, taking it. She devours it until she feels like it will destroy her. When the First finally realizes what she's doing, it pulls away and disappears. None of its agents had ever tried that before.

Buffy falls to the ground, filled with sheer ecstasy. Every fiber of her being sings with the raw power that now fills her.

As she comes down from her high, she hears motorcycles and screaming in the distance. She knows they're demons, she's connected now. She smiles because she's figured out her purpose.

She'll devour all the souls, all the demons, all the magic, everything in this world. Then she'll take the power of the Key and go home to Hueco Mundo and rule there forever.

--

A/N

Why did I do the incantation in Spanish?

The hollows and arrancar have a Spanish theme going on, so I felt it would be appropriate. If you're fluent in Spanish please tell how well I did on it.

It translates as

"Our friend, we call you in the world of the dead."

"Mictecacihuatl (Aztec goddess of the dead), return her.. Our hearts are sick. We need our friend."

"I am the door. Use me."

"She has arrived! Get up, get up!"

Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
